


When

by sananndreas (saidafag)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidafag/pseuds/sananndreas
Summary: Dahyun was surprised they didn't get any complaints from the neighbors yet.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 115





	When

Moans and gasps was the only thing heard in the room, mixed between insults and compliments. Wet sounds invaded the walls and resonated in it.

With all that mixture of sounds and the bed hitting against the wall, Dahyun was surprised they didn't get any complaints from the neighbors yet. 

The moans became whining when Sana felt the thrusts stop.

"What th− why do you stop?" Sana moved her hips trying to get the younger's member deep inside again, but a pair of pale hands held her firmly stopping her from moving. "Nghh, what's wrong with you?"

The younger took a breath before speaking.

Dahyun panted. "Sana-chan, the neighbors will get upset with all the noise."

Sana managed to get Dahyun's hands away from her hips, and started to ride her again.

"You think I care?" She emphatized every word as she lifted her hips only to sink hard on Dahyun's dick, leaving her with a hard breathing. 

Sana felt how the younger's dick went deep inside, seeing Dahyun with such a expression of pleasure on her face every time she clenched around her felt like a prize. 

She found it ridiculous how Dahyun was worrying about the damn neighbors when Sana was giving her the ride of her life.. how stupid.

The older moved her hips in circles, and used her knees for impulse before starting going up and down again.

"Mmm.. ahh−Do I need to tie you to the bed to get what I want?" Sana questiond her when Dahyun still seemed hesitant.

Dahyun tensed in the probability of it. It's something they have done before when the korean girls would be too tired after work. Sana would get the handcuffs or some rope, and tied her there till she came at least three times. Dahyun felt good being under Sana's control, and the older liked to have Dahyun in the palm of her hand.

Sana bit her lower lip feeling how Dahyun gets harder inside. "You like the idea, don't you?"

"You make it sound as if I'm the only one who enjoys it."

Sana stopped, meeting her eyes and smiling with mockery.

"You make it sound as if I don't like riding you for hours till one gets tired." Her fingers get tangled in the younger's black hair. "..as if you don't like getting inside of me everytime you get hard."

Sana got closer to Dahyun's face, till her breath was right on her and then captured her lips– biting them, marking them, feeling how their tonges pushed against the other. Only stopped when air was needed. Sana pulled away a little, placing one hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Dahyun, should we try to remember some of the best moments we had together?"

Dahyun gulped, feeling how her girlfriend was clenching her walls, it felt.. so good. 

"Maybe it will help you stop thinking about the damn neighbors."

It happened too fast. Before she knew, Sana already pushed her to lie on the bed, and her hands right on the bed's headboard. The feel of her wrists being tied made her shoulders tense; in a good way.

"You get excited easily, Dahyunnie." Sana remained sitting on her, with Dahyun's dick still inside, and allowed herself to admire the younger. Sweating, groaning, with messy hair.

"Then why don't you untie me so I can properly thank you?"

"Nope, I'm the boss here." Sana ran her nails on her till she left a red mark that went from Dahyun's shoulder to her chest, tracing her collarbone before placing a kiss on it.

Sana started to move again, slowly. Very slowly. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back. She started to move faster now, and giving soft moans.

"Remember when we did it in your office? On the desk?" Sana said between the wet sound coming from every hip movement she made.

"Sana.." The younger panted, the view of Sana riding her and her breasts slighly boucing made hardened her cock more.

"Hmm, do you remember–ahh.. when you told me the cleaning guy would get upset for the disaster of papers on the floor? but you still fucked me till I told you someone was knocking the door?"

Dahyun tried to move her arms but the rope wouldn't allow it. She bit her lower lip and exhaled.

Sana smiled. "Yes.. yes you remember right?.. mmm let's remember more, yes?"

She placed her hands on Dahyun's abdomen and continued riding. Up and down. One, two three times, faster. The bed was creaking, and the younger could feel her abdomen flex with every brush of Sana's walls around her lenght.

The japanese woman stopped moving so quick and started with some slower and deeper movements, tryng to catch her breath.

"Remember when we fucked in my car?" She leaned down to be a few centimeters away from Dahyun's face, placing her hands on her broad shoulders. Sana bit her earlobe, making the younger shiver. Dahyun groaned, only being able to thrust up, trying to get deeper inside, which seemed to work very well. Sana's breath shortened, moaning a little higher. 

"Ahh yes.. d-do you remember when I sucked you off there, right? Mhmm."

Dahyun thrusted up and Sana sank down. Dahyun could only think about wanting to free her wrists, about how much she wanted to take Sana. There wasn't tiredness, there was desire. The only think Sana heard was the slight sound of the rope ripping before she was being pressed down on the bed.

Sana felt warm hands touching her roughly, she tried to understand the situation but she only met the sharp brown eyes looking at her with a mix of excitement and lust. She watched her hands, trying to think how the hell the younger freed herself.

"You destroyed it."

Dahyun grinned. "And i'm going to destroy something else."

Sana's voice went higher when the younger started to thrust harder, taking her one hand into hers to intertwined them, while holding one of the older woman's leg up to go deeper. Dahyun smiled to herself when she noticed Sana biting her lip trying to hold back her sounds as she left marks on Sana's neck and shoulders.

"Sana-chan, do you remember when you got under my desk and sucked me off while I worked?"

"Ahh.."

"Remember when.. you were humping my leg cause you needed to cum so badly? You get turned on with the idea of getting caught, right?"

Sana nodded, panting.

"You get so needy to the point you gotta interrupt my work, uh?" Dahyun started to pound her in a harder and more violent pace, ending up with Sana throwing her head back as she let out a loud moan, her hands gripping hard on the younger's back.

Sana nodded again, trying to get some air.

"You can't go a day without this, uh?" Dahyun emphatized with a hard and deep thrust, taking her dick all the way in, feeling how Sana shivered while gripping her back, scratching her it and circling her smooth legs around the younger's hips.

Sana gulped. "No.. I can't and you know that."

Her words brought a smirk to Dahyun's face, who continued thrusting, slapping her balls against her. As much as Sana likes to be in control, she can't help but get weak when Dahyun gets dominant.

"Does my dick taste good when you've it down your throat?"

Thrust.

"Y-Yes.."

"Does it feel good when I take you from behind?"

Thrust.

"Y-yes! Ahh.."

The bed continued to creak, hitting the headboard against the wall. Sana's moans resonated in the room, as the younger was amused at her changing expressions of pleasure.

"Tell me what you are, Sana-chan.." 

"Mmh–"

Dahyun thrusted hard, touching Sana's most sensitve spot with the head of her cock and pressed right there without moving, making the older to lose control completely, trying to breathe. Sana was losing more air than what she could breathe in, her eyes clouded with tears of pleasure, her voice was cracking.

"Tell.me."

"A good girl.."

Sana didn't know what to do anymore, she just needed to cum. "A good girl who wants to cum.. p-please.."

She needed this since the beggining.

"Hm? What was that?"

Sana didn't have enough air to keep talking, her voice was shaking as well as her body.

"I want to cum, I want tto c-cum, I–"

"Why should I let you cum? You haven't been a good girl, you know?"

Dahyun's sharp eyes were piercing her.

Sana inhaled. "Please.. please please–I'm gonna be good, yes? I'm– I'm going to be good.."

The younger smiled wider and proud.

"Well then.."

Dahyun started to pound her without a pause, with no rhythm. The moans turned louder, they got no time to catch a breath.

"Ahhh mmm, Dahyun!" Sana circled her legs around her to bring her closer. "I'm coming, oh god–"

"Do it."

Her eyes went to the back of her head, her body was shaking and she gripped the sheets under her body till she almost tore them apart. Sana moved her lips but there wasn't a sound coming out, her back was arching, just letting herself go feeling her stomach making and unmaking a knot. Feeling how Dahyun's warm semen filled, leaking down her thighs. The younger came so hard.

Sana control her heart beat. She felt her eye lids heavy, her body, everything felt heavy.

Dahyun remained between her legs a litte longer, feeling just as tired, trying to catch her breath before slowly pulling out.

She placed a kiss on Sana's hair. "A warm bath and then to sleep, would it be okay?"

Sana nodded as she rested against her chest.

The older's skinny frame was easily lifted by her and walked to the bathroom. Dahyun chuckled at how this woman can be so lethal and now look so adorable.


End file.
